The Jokester
by Tacardadiac14c99
Summary: What is sanity? I am really crazy? or is everyone else crazy while I am the only sane one? maybe is sanity overrated... After Alice was locked up for 50 years she now joins the avengers to stop Loki... well, LETS PLAY HAHAHA


**I don't own the Avengers, or its characters**

* * *

><p>For 50 years I've been stuck in this prison…<p>

For 50 years have seen only darkness…

The world is in danger by a Norse god…

And now they dare ask MY help?

They are not ready for me…

The world is not ready…

But Fury-boy is desperate…

30 years ago was I the biggest fear in London.

I am Alice, but the world knows me as the jokester…

The person who killed thousands of people out of fun…

All victims were found with big smiles, what is wrong about that?

A Norse god wants to conquer this world…

And aliens dare to threaten us?

They are not ready…

But I don't care, for I AM CRAZY!

Now, Let's play, HAHAHAHA!

I am Alice.

Before the second world war ended, Hydra wrote me off as a failed project to create a super-soldier serum.

They tried to kill me, but I survived…

I have two personalities stuck inside me.

One is me, Alice a sweet and caring, smart girl…

The second one is the Jokester, a crazy person. (imagine joker from Batman but then Female)

When I turn into the Jokester, my skin turns white, my hair green, my eyes turn red, and my teeth become sharp like animal teeth, and I get the biggest and creepiest smile on my face a person could get.

The Jokester has abilities like super rapid healing, so fast that I could rip my heart out and in one second my body would have made a new one). my aging has stopped making me kind of immortal. The age I am now, is 15.

I can also create weapons out of thin air, like hammers, gas grenades etc.

Also eating is unnecessary, but I still do it.

I still haven't found out about all my abilities but I hadn't much time because I've been stuck in a contamination cell for 50 years.

I have not seen the light or a person for 50 years, but something tells me that it will change soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Fury<strong>

''are you out of your mind sir, not to be rude'' Agent Maria Hill said to me.

I had just told her about my plan to free the jokester, and nobody seemed happy with it. Even Romanoff seemed put off because she had red about her and what she had done. I had to admit it wasn't ideal.

'' I know that it is insane, but Loki is still out there and right now we need all the help we can get''

''we can get help from enough other but why the clown?'' Agent Romanoff asked softly. She was putting on a brave face but I knew she was scared of her, even I was.

''listen Barton probably told Loki all about the Avengers, but Alice aka. Jokester is still even for us a mystery'' I reasoned.

''how do we know she won't kill all of us on the ship?'' Maria asked.

''because the avengers can stop her, besides you only look at one person here and you forget that Alice is just a normal girl'' I understood their reluctance but I would continue with my plan anyway.

''director fury we have arrived'' said the pilot.

'''just watch with camera's and watch her personality'' I ordered to Romanoff. She just nodded and walked away.

I took a helicopter down to the facility and walked in with agent Hill on my heels.

* * *

><p><strong>Jokester<strong>

I was playing chess against my other self in my mind.

Just when she was winning a man in an eye-patch walked in with another woman on his heels.

''hello miss Alice'' the eye-patched man began.

''I am-''

''I know who you are'' I cut him off.

''Now why are you here? Not that I mind playing dress up but I don't have a pirate suit'' I cackled.

''we are here because the world is in danger'' he said with a serious face.

''isn't it always?'' I asked.

''we want you to join a group of superheroes to eliminate the treat'' he said.

''sorry loved to make a deal with ya, but you have to speak to Alice about it'' I said. It was true, I never made a deal without Alice's contempt.

I could swear that I saw him relax a little bit, probably because he would be speaking to my sane part HAHAHA.

I turned back into Alice's form and switched places with Alice in our mind. A long time ago we decided to become close and let us see everything the other did.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

Watching how the man in front of me relaxed, I smiled.

''hi I am-'' he started again.

''I know who you are director Fury, my other part and me are on good terms so we see what the other is doing'' I explain.

''well would you join the avengers initiative?'' he asked.

''tell me fury, do you trust me?'' I asked.

He looked me straight into my eyes before answering ''no''.

''that's wise, that's very wise of you'' I said.

''why do you want ME on the team?'' I asked.

''because they captured one of our own and you are someone nobody has much information about'' He answered honestly.

''now answer me completely honest fury, what would happen if I helped you?'' I asked.

''you would probably be put into shield care, get a hide-out place where you would be under surveillance for the rest of your life, like forever'' he said.

''well then I guess you have yourself a deal'' I smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Fury<strong>

I can't believe that this young 15 year old girl is the homicidal crazy maniac who killed thousands of people for fun is. It's like banner and the hulk, but it seemed that containment has taught her control and they worked together instead against each other.

I opened up her cell door, and together with her still in her handcuffs we walked towards the helicopter. With her on our side, sane and insane with the hulk, widow, the captain, and stark, Loki would better watch his back because we would be coming for him…


End file.
